


Just Across the Street

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Humiliation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: humiliation (in public).

He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her.  "I'm not doing this."

Her smile was deceptively sweet.  "Of course you are."

"No.  Seriously, Olivia.  You don't get everything you want."  He looked away from her eyes before he crumbled, before she could bat her eyelashes at him and give him that tiny little smile that melted his heart and hardened his cock.  She shrugged and sipped her coffee, watched as he squirmed.  Her patience was infinite when it came to goading Peter into doing things he didn't want to do.

"You don't have to try them on or anything.  Just make sure they understand you're looking for something in your size."  Her voice was casual, like they were taking about the fucking weather and he almost glanced at her face before he caught himself.  He stared blankly at the lingerie shop across the street and ground his teeth together.

"Do you ever wonder why you're so fucked up?  Does that question cross your mind from time to time?"  He winced at the note of defeat in his voice; a condemned man delaying the inevitable.

He could hear the smile in her voice without even looking.  "Nope." 

"It's… what is it?  You won't even be able to see anything from here."  He shook his head.  "Why do you get off on this?"

He saw the movement of her shrug but refused to turn back towards her.  "It's more of a mental thing… knowing that you'll do it.  I don't need to see it play out.  Plus you'll come back with pretty pretty panties and that'll be fun for later, now won't it?"

He shook his head again.  "Jesus, woman.  What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She laughed delightedly.  She licked at a drop of coffee that had collected on the rim of her cup and watched him watch her out of the corner of his eye.  She repeated the motion, dragging her tongue slowly against the white paper, the promise of a reward for good behavior.

He turned back to glare at her but the expression never made it to his face.  Her eyes were dilated, a light flush graced her cheeks and the vee of her chest visible at the throat of her shirt.  Her nipples were hard points under the light fabric of her shirt and bra.  His traitorous body responded to her arousal.  She licked her lower lip and held his eyes and he was lost.  He sighed in resignation and stared over her shoulder for a moment before standing and stalking across the street.

She tracked his movement with hungry eyes and he'd been wrong, she could see well enough, could practically see the embarrassment radiating off of him in waves.  He didn't cheat, was still blushing hotly when he returned with a little pink bag in hand.  She was up and moving towards the SUV and he followed, spun her and pressed her against the door before she had a chance to unlock it.  He kissed her frantically, more teeth than lips and she rubbed herself on the hard length of his cock.  She held her hands to either side of his face, reveling in the heat, and yelped as she came.

He leaned into her, panting.  She could feel hot wetness between them and smirked.  "Guess it's a good thing you've got clean underwear to change into, hmmm?"

He leaned his forehead against her and shook his head.  "You are so messed up."

"'S why you love me."

He laughed and kissed her.  "Yeah."


End file.
